


When in doubt, choose Leslie

by IndianSummer2378



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianSummer2378/pseuds/IndianSummer2378
Summary: When Leslie and Ben spend the evening together after the trial is over and they've declared their love for each other, Leslie finds something in Ben's wallet that takes her breath away. Short, happy fluff.





	When in doubt, choose Leslie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the events of season four’s episode ‘The Trial of Leslie Knope’ and has a strong reference to season three’s episode ‘April’s and Andy’s Fancy Party’.  
>   
> A big thanks to Halo221! Her help made this story so much better :)  
>   
> No copyright infringement intended.

It was dark and the icy road forced Ben to drive slowly; too slow for his liking. He wanted to get home as fast as possible.

Leslie’s uncommon declaration of love had been beautiful, but it also meant that someone had to bring Ethel home. And since Leslie had asked him to, he was that someone.

He didn’t mind, though. He would do anything for her and he was unbelievably happy that they were free to be together now.

Free was the precise word, he thought. He was free. He had no job, had nowhere to be. That should freak him out but it didn’t. He was sure he would find a new job eventually and that everything would turn out well. He didn’t know where that confidence came from but he had a strong suspicion. He was in love with the most optimistic person in the world and it was hard to have no hope with Leslie at his side.

Thinking of Leslie, he caught himself smiling and was glad that he had reached his house. He parked the car and got out. It was still snowing, and the ground was slippery and icy and he walked carefully, step by step, because he didn’t want to end up in the hospital with broken bones tonight. He had other things in mind.

Smiling in excitement, he opened the front door and took his coat off. „Leslie?“ His voice echoed through the quiet house. “I’m back.”

There was no reaction and, wondering where she was, he walked to his room. “Leslie?”

Before he reached the door, she came out, clad in a Yoda robe.

“Hello… Yoda?” He frowned, confused. “Why are you wearing that?”

“I wanted to do something extra special for you, so I prepared a night in bed,” she said, seductively.

He knew her better than going for the obvious and looked over her shoulder into the spare room.

The curtains were closed, the light was dimmed and a comforter and additional blankets lay on his bed.

“A night in bed, huh?”

Her face broke into a smile “A movie night in bed,” she revealed. “Do you like it?”

He drew closer to her, gazing into her eyes intently and touched her face. “I love everything you do.”

Her smile grew into a radiant beam and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

“What are we watching?” he asked when they were able to put some space between them.

“Star Trek Episode one through four.”

“That explains the outfit. But you mean Star Wars.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

Not wanting to get into a discussion about the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars, she wriggled out of his arms and walked into his room. “I’ve got snacks and drinks and ordered pizza.”

“Sounds great,” he said, already missing the physical contact and watched her rummaging through large bags of which he had no idea where they came from. “I hope you ordered a large one for April and Andy, too. It’s one of their stupid rules.”

“I did.”

“Great. Since they’re my roommates, I should pay the bill, okay?” he asked and she nodded. “My wallet is in my coat.”

“I’ll get it.”

She put the bags aside and while she got the money, he stepped to his bed. On the pillow on her side lay the stuffed Li’l Sebastian he had given her that morning and he touched it softly, thinking about how lucky he was to be with the woman he loved.

She came back, taking the money out and a neatly folded sheet of paper fell to the ground. “What’s this?”

He turned to her and saw her retrieving the paper. There was a time when he would have jumped forward to take it away from her, a time when he didn’t want anyone to see what he had written, but that time had passed. “It’s my pro’s and con’s list,” he said as if she should know.

She didn’t, and frowned confused. “For what?”

“For deciding whether to stay in Pawnee.”

She still had no idea what he was talking about and her frown deepened.

“Do you remember the day of April’s and Andy’s wedding?”

“Of course.”

“I asked you if I should go back to Indianapolis or stay in Pawnee…”

“ _I_ gave you the advice to make a pro’s and con’s list,” she realized and her heart began to pound in her chest.

“You did. And that’s it.” He pointed at the paper in her hands.

“Can I?”

“Sure.”

Aware that he watched her, she unfolded it and read the words. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. “It only has my name on the pro side,” she smiled, overwhelmed.

“That was all it needed. All I needed,” he told her, his voice thick with emotions.

“Is that true?”

He nodded, the love he felt for her shining in his eyes. “It is,” he smiled affectionately.

Without a word, she took a large step towards him, raised her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

After a moment of surprise, he matched her enthusiasm and took her into a tight embrace.

Blissfully happy, they wanted the moment to last forever but eventually they had to part and without breaking body contact, she looked at his list in her hands. “You kept it in your wallet all the time?”

“I did.”

“Honey, that’s so sweet.” She smiled at him and touched his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed again, gentler this time.

“You’ve done so much for me.”

“You’ve done a lot for me, too.”

“You quit your job for me today,” she reminded him.

“Yes, but you’re risking your campaign for me.”

“You hired Freddy Spaghetti.”

“You lifted the Ice Town curse.”

“It needed to be done,” she chuckled, remembering the day of the Harvest Festival. “You gave me my campaign design,” she went on.

“You introduced me to the people of Pawnee.”

“You saved Pawnee from being bankrupt. And you brought me soup when I was sick!” she added before he could say something.

“You remember that? I thought you didn’t eat it.”

“I didn’t,” she admitted, grinning from ear to ear. “But of course I remember.”

He smiled devotedly at her. “It was my way of saying ‘I like you’.”

She returned his smile. “I like you, too.”

Quietly, they gazed into each other’s eyes and didn’t stop when the doorbell rang.

“That’s the pizza,” she said without breaking eye contact.

“Yes,” he agreed but had no intention of letting her go.

“You have to…” She tried to step out of his embrace but he held onto her and kissed her again.

She moaned, delighted, and thought that throwing caution to the wind to be with him was the best decision she’d ever made. She didn’t care if it affected her career, or what the future would bring, the only thing she cared about was that her life was better with him.

The doorbell rang again and they parted, both with beaming smiles all over their faces.

“I…” She pointed at the door.

He nodded and finally let her go.

She went to retrieve the pizza and he joined her in the kitchen a moment later where she checked the pizza boxes.

“I took a look at the DVD’s. You were right, you rented Star _Trek_. The first movie, the fourth, the seventh and the eighth.”

“I did?” she asked, confused.

“Yes. I suggest we watch them in chronological order, with First Contact as grand finale.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Do I have to dress up, too?”

“If you want.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. “But find something that flatters your butt.”

Flustered, he looked at her. “I guess I’ll just go with some comfortable clothes. Do you want to change, too, Yoda?”

“No.” She slid her hands down the robe, grinning widely. “It’s comfy.”

He shook his head, amused.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” she suggested. “I’ll be right there.”

“Okay.”

He couldn’t resist kissing her before he left, but right as their lips met they were interrupted by April and Andy.

“Eww! Stop,” April said, disgusted, and wrinkled her nose.

Ben rolled his eyes and left as quickly as he could.

Leslie chuckled. “Hey, you two. We ordered pizza.”

“Awesome!” Andy literally ran to her and took a slice. “Thanks, Leslie.”

“Yeah, thanks, Leslie,” April repeated, her voice, as usual, lacking any enthusiasm.

“I learned that it is one of your rules,” Leslie said and took the two pizza boxes for her and Ben.

“I like that rule, it’s one of your best, Babe,” Andy said and gave his wife a high five as he walked over to the couch.

“You’re welcome.” April took the pizza that was for her and Andy and followed him.

They dropped on the couch and Leslie passed them on her way to the spare room.

“It’s nice that you’re here, Leslie,” Andy told her sincerely, even if he only had eyes for the pizza.

Leslie stopped for a second and smiled, touched. “Thank you, Andy.”

She walked on and right before she vanished into the spare room, April called after her. “No sex noises!”

“No guarantees!” Leslie shouted back and closed the door.

Ben sat already on the bed and she joined him.

“Do you think Chris is going to be all right?” she asked when she settled into a comfortable position and laid a blanket over their legs.

“It was a hard day for him, but I think so.”

“We should talk to him tomorrow. See how he’s doing.”

He nodded.

“And how are you?” she eyed him thoroughly.

He frowned. “I’m good. Why do you ask?”

She laid her head to the side. “You quit your job.”

He looked down but smiled. “That’s right.”

“Do you regret it?”

His head shot up. “Not for a second.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure everything will turn out well.” He smiled lovingly at her.

“You sound very sure.”

“I am.”

She saw his conviction and dropped the topic.

“This is for you.” She handed him the pizza box.

He opened it and the surprise was written all over his face. “Leslie, those are calzones!?” he exclaimed, delighted.

“That’s right.”

“Why? You think calzones are pointless.”

“They are.”

He tilted his head to the side and looked questioningly at her.

“Calzones are pointless,” she said and rested a hand on his thigh. “But you are not, and I love you, Benji Wyatt.”

“I love you, too…” He thought about a similar nickname but didn’t come up with any. Instead, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Smiling at each other, she gave him the remote. “Okay, then, let’s get this party started.”

_The End_


End file.
